A collection
by B0N35
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Kensi and Callen...enjoy...RR
1. Chapter 1

A little collection of Kensi and Callen stories

Party

It could hardly be called a party, it was a ball/ banquet that h was going to. He never would have chosen personally to go but it was for the sake of the op and when he found out he was taking Kensi as his date that changed perspectives. He shifted slightly in his tux, fastened the cufflinks and waited while Kensi was getting ready.

"No earwigs" He said to Eric, Eric shook his head and said,

"Normally we would but with the risk of being caught with them high and the consequences if you were..." Callen nodded and turned around. Kensi was walking down the corridor, fastening her earrings while talking to Hetty. She was mind- blowingly stunning. There weren't even words to describe how she looked. She had a black dress on that linked over one shoulder and followed down her body, hugging her slim figure and accenting her curves and came down to her knees, trailing off at a slant, showing off her incredible legs. As she came closer he could see the make- up that had been carefully applied, mascara emphasized her eyes and a faint trace of eye shadow.

Callen couldn't help but open his mouth in shock. Kensi smirked as she walked up to him and said,

"Stop drooling, it's not that good." Hetty nodded and gently tweaked his bowtie, pulling him down in the process and so only he could hear her,

"Look after her" He nodded and offered Kensi his arm which she took smiling and walked out with him to the limo. Hetty watched them go, they could pass as a couple perfectly, whether the affections were played or real.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered

The news hit them hard. The team were sitting around one morning, laughing over a joke when Hetty walked in, her face grave, eyes red. She broke it to them, blunt, cold, the way it had to be done. Nate, the cool, calm psychologist looked shocked, his mouth open in horror. Sam sat with his hands clasped together, over his mouth. Dominic looked like he was going to cry, Kensi had been his partner, comrade in arms. Eric was sitting still, very still. But it was Callen whose Hetty's heart broke for; the colour had drained from his face. He was sitting with his mouth open. His eyes were glazed over. Shattered.

They hunted the killer ruthlessly, for hours on end, the days piled up. There was no trace. Finally they found him. A small scrap of paper was found. His DNA on it. They tracked him down to his house, he was running away. He fell and they caught up with him. Callen's vision was red all he could see were images of Kensi laughing and them having a good time and then this man destroying that. He tightened his grip on his gun and focused. Sam was calling him, his voice distant. Telling him to not take it, no matter how he felt he couldn't take it. It wouldn't matter, no matter how many times he killed him, Kensi couldn't come back.

He was taken to prison for murdering 14 women. Kensi was one of them. They walked back to the headquarters and were met by a commotion. Not in celebration of what they had done but of something else. Callen turned to look at Nate who was beaming, his eyes brimming with tears but a grin from ear to ear. Everyone was happy and smiling and in the middle of the commotion was Hetty; she was hugging a familiar figure with her back to him. Her brown hair was long and tousled, and she wore a black cardigan and jeans. Sam laughed and charged through the crowd, followed by Dominic to hug her. By the time the commotion had calmed down Kensi had disappeared into the locker room. She was standing by her locker, putting something away. Callen came up and stood next to her. Now, seeing her alive and the emotions were surfacing, they had been threatening all day but now he had to let it out.

"Why?" He choked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kensi's eyes filled up with tears as she shook her head. She put her hand up to his face and smiled. He took her hand in his and leant foreword, closing the distance between them. His lips pressed against hers and she melted into him, putting her arms around his neck, he pulled her body closer to him and held her around her torso. They both came up for air and he rested his forehead against.

"I thought you were dead, i couldn't work, I couldn't live without you"

"It's okay" She said, holding his face again, "I'm not going anywhere".


	3. Chapter 3

Love Song

The day was over and the team were going out. As a collective group. Hetty smiled as she chaperoned the younger generation into a bar. It was not one of the flashy modern bars but an old piano bar. They laughed when they saw it, but Hetty warned them. She went up to the bar and ordered drinks and a private booth for the team. They all settled in and cracked into the drinks. Soon enough they were laughing around and Hetty felt very proud of herself. She had watched her babies nurture and in the end she had defeated her main battle. Love. Work took up most of their lives. At least Sam was married but Kensi, the one date only girl and Callen... She had fixed that though, the plan would all fall into place in a few minutes.

Bingo. The piano bar was open. They were calling for anyone who wanted to play.

"Miss Blye" Kensi looked up at her.

"Yes?"Hetty motioned towards the piano. Kensi went red. The rest of the team looked round in surprise.

"I never knew that you played the piano!" Callen looked at her in astonishment. Kensi gritted her teeth and sent Hetty death glares.

"How did you find out?" Hetty stared at her nails and smiled sweetly.

"Personnel files do wonders"

"Go on" Sam egged her on. Nate grinned and Dominic looked like he was going to laugh. Kensi stood up and walked over to the piano and microphone. The audience cheered and then quietened down. Kensi sat down and played and opening cord. She began to play, Love Song by Sara Bareilles, but better. The audience clapped along or sang along. The team were smiling. Callen's was the broadest; he seemed to be staring at her in a new light. Hetty smiled smugly to herself. Love, Check.

Callen stared at her. She was so natural up on the stage, so beautiful, whoa. Did he say beautiful? Yes he did, he loved her. Her work the way she could flip character and change personality but when she was on her own, she could be the perfect one. Herself. That was what she was now. She was perfect.

The song ended and there was a rowdy applause. She came down from the stage and sat back with the group. They cheered for her until Hetty called for calm.

"Ok bed, go on, go home." They laughed and cleared out.

Kensi got home and threw her keys on the counter. She put her bag down and walked across her living room to pick out some music. There was a knock on her door and she went back over to it. Looking through the peep hole she saw Callen. She opened the door.

"Hey G, you need a place to sleep." he nodded sheepishly. She laughed and let him inside. Soon enough the couch was made and he had settled down.

"You need anything, holler" Callen smiled and nodded. She walked back to her room and disappeared into her bathroom. Callen fought with himself for a minute before throwing of the covers and running through her room and stopped short at the bathroom. There was the sound of a tap running and someone brushing their teeth. He knocked on the door. She opened it, toothbrush in hand and covered in toothpaste.

"Yesh?" Her voice was slightly muffled by the toothpaste. Callen walked in, straight up to her. There was less than half a foot distance between them. Kensi seemed slightly surprised but wasn't complaining.

"You were beautiful tonight." Callen said, staring deep into her eyes. He leaned forward ever so slightly. Like magnetic they seemed to be drawn together. Suddenly Kensi stopped. Callen pulled back, feeling like a complete idiot,

"Sorry, I'll go" Kensi turned around and bent her head to the basin. Callen turned to go. Kensi spat out the toothpaste dumped the brush and ran after Callen. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pulling him closer to him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. He could taste the toothpaste on her breath and kissed back eagerly. She pushed him into the counter and he chuckled. They both came up for air and Callen smiled. Kensi murmured,

"You're quite a talented man yourself."


End file.
